Always Together
by Q'ssa Inuzuka
Summary: Aku dan Kiba selalu bersama. Tapi akhir-akhir ini Kiba mulai sakit-sakitan. One shoot, cerita ini terinspirasi dari heavenly dog's stories yang sedikit tercampur dengan Shibao


Tretetetetetttt…..!

Q'ssa Is back from konoha. Hehehe… Konoha Hayalan mksudnya. ^^v

Readers, ini Fic Q'ssa yang ke tiga. Ugh~~ Q'ssa nggak nyangka ,

Kayanya cuap-cuap Q'ssa sampai di sini saja iya?

Selamat membaca all ^^

**Disclaimer : **

**Masahi kishimoto**

**Rated :**

**T**

**Gender :**

**Drama, Friendship**

**Pair :**

**Akamaru, Kiba Inuzuka**

**Warning :**

**One shoot, cerita ini terinspirasi dari heavenly dog's stories yang sedikit tercampur dengan Shibao**

**Sumari :**

**Aku dan Kiba selalu bersama. Tapi akhir-akhir ini Kiba mulai sakit-sakitan**

**Always Together**

"Akamaru, selamat pagi."

Kiba selalu mengucapkan selamat pagi padaku. Saat masih bayi, aku di pungut oleh Kiba. Sejak saat itu aku memutuskan untuk selalu membuatnya terseyum. Akan tetapi akhir-akhir ini Kiba sering sakit-sakitan.

"Ugghh… Uhuk."

Kiba? Kamu tidak apa-apa? Aku mendekatinya.

"Aku baik-baik saja akamaru, kamu tenang saja terima kasih sudah memprehatikanku." Kiba tersenyum kepadaku dan bangun dari tempat tidurnya. Kiba berjalan sempoyongan. Saat Kiba akan jatuh aku berusaha untuk menopangnya. Agar Kiba tidak terlalu keras saat terjatuh.

"Terima kasih akamaru. Kau selalu menolongku. Tapi aku baik-baik saja. Tak perlu cemas dengan keadaanku"

Kiba selalu bersikap seakan dia baik-baik saja. Padahal aku tahu dia sedang sakit. Tapi aku selalu berharap agar Kiba cepat sembuh. Agar kami dapat bermain bersama-sama lagi.

Beberapa hari telah berlalu. Ternyata, penyakit Kiba bertambah parah. Dokter menyarankan Kiba di pindahkan ke tempat yang udaranya lebih bersih. Itu artinya Kiba dan aku harus berpisah.

"Akamaru, maafkan aku. Aku harus pergi. Aku berjanji padamu. Aku pasti sembuh. Saat aku sembuh aku pasti akan menjemputmu."Kiba menangis sambil memelukku.

Aku menatap ke pergianya. Saat mobil Kiba hampir menghilang dari pandanganku. Sayup-sayup kudengar suara Kiba

"Tunggu aku. Aku pasti sehat kembali dan menjemputmu kemari. Saat ini baik-baiklah di rumah tante." begitu katanya.

Aku pasti menunggumu Kiba. Akan kutunggu sampai kau kembali. Semoga kau cepat sembuh.

**-Always Together-**

"Akamaru selalu menunggu Kiba di depan gerbang." Kata tante Kiba.

"Iah, padahal sudah lama ia di tinggal. Pasti berat menunggu untuknya."

Kiba, sudah setahun aku menunggumu di kau tidak menjemputku terus menerus. Aku rindu tawa gembiramu, saat kau membelai kepalaku, saat kita bermain, saat kita tidur bersama, aku rindu semua hal-hal yang pernah kita lewati bersama selama ini. Aku rindu padamu, Kiba. Maaf, ternyata aku tidak bisa menunggumu. Karena aku akan mencarimu sekarang.

Setiap hari kulewati dengan berjalan. Walau aku tidak tahu dimana kau berada. Tapi aku yakin, aku pasti dapat bertemu lagi denganmu.

Waktu terus berlalu, sudah sebulan sejak saat aku meninggalkan rumah. Akan tetapi aku tetap tidak menemukan Kiba. Kakiku terluka akibat perjalanan jauh ini dan luka di sekujur tubuhku ini akibat memperebutkan makan dengan hewan lain. Dan sekarang sudah dua hari ini aku belum makan sama sekali. Aku sudah tidak kuat lagi untuk bejalan. Kuputuskan untuk beristirahat di balik semak-semak. Sesaat mataku terpejam, di dalam mimpiku, aku melihat Kiba sudah sehat dan bermain denganku. Pamandaangan yang kurindukan. Kiba, aku pasti akan menemuimu. Percayalah kepadaku. Aku yakin kita pasti bisa bertemu di dunia nyata. Bukan hanya dalam mimpi.

Keesokan paginya saat aku sadar, aku sudah berada di sebuah rumah dengan seorang anak kecil tidur di sebelahku

"Mama, anjingnya sudah bangun"

"Wah, benar. Tadi mama sampai tidak yakin kalau anjing itu bisa selamat, sakura."

"Ia ma. Aku mau memberi dia makan dulu iya?"

Anak bernama sakura itu berlari mengambilkan susu dan makan anjing untukku.

"Makan yang banyak iya anjing kecil" Sakura tersenyum kepadaku

Aku tidak perduli dan melanjutkan makananku.

"Nah, anjing kecil, saatnya untuk mandi."

Sakura menggendongku masuk ke kamar mandi dan memandikanku. Aku sama sekali tidak keberatan.

Malam pun tiba.

"Anjing kecil, tidur sama-sama yuk?" Sakura menggendongku ke kamarnya.

Saat sakura telelap, aku memutuskan untuk pergi. Aku tak boleh berada di sini. Aku harus meneruskan perjalanku mencari Kiba. Selamat malam Sakura. Terima kasih atas makanan dan kebahagian singkat ini.

Aku melanjutkan perjalanan yang hanya mengandalkan instingku sebagai anjing.

**-Always Together-**

Sekarang aku sedah tidak tahu lagi sudah berapa lama aku berjalan. Keadaanku kembali lagi seperti saat sebelum bertemu Sakura. Semua ini kulakukan hanya demi bertemu kembali dengannya. Walau harus menghabiskan seluruh kekuatanku. Aku ingin melihat Kiba lagi. Melihat senyumnya, senyum yang pernah menyelamatkanku dari kesendirian dan kelaparan.

Malam ini bulan bersinar indah. Bintang bertaburan di langit. Aku sedang berada di sisi sungai. Aku harus menyeberangi sungai ini untuk sampai ke seberang sana. Arus sungai saat ini sangat deras. Apa bila tak berhati-hati aku bisa terjatuh. Dengan sangat kewaspadaan tingi aku mulai melompati batu-batu di sungai ini. Pada batu terakhir, kakiku tergelicir. Aku hanyut terbawa arus.

Berkali-kali aku meminta bantuan. Tapi tak ada yang mendengar. Kepala dan badan terbentur batu yang terdapat di sungai itu. Kesadaranku sedikit demi sedikit menjauh. Akan tetapi tidak! Aku tidak boleh sampai pingsan di sini. Aku berusaha berenang ke tepi. Dengan sisa tenaga yang kumiliki. Aku berusaha ketepi, akan tetapi, gagal. Kesadaranku menghilang terlebih dahulu.

Saat di luar alam sadarku. Aku melihat Kiba menungguku di sisi sungai. Sungai yang tenang. Dan terlihat berkilau di sinari matahari.

"Akamaru kamu jangan kemari dulu. Di sini bukan tempatmu." Kiba membelai kepalaku sambil tersenyum.

Mengapa? Mengapa aku tidak boleh kemari? Di sini 'kan ada Kiba.

"Akamaru, ini bukanlah aku. Berjuanglah sedikit lagi. Kita pasti bisa bertemu. Kamu harus segera sadar Akamaru. Berlarilah sedikit lagi."

Kiba memelukku. Akan tetapi tak terasa hangat seperti biasanya.

Kiba, aku pasti menemuimu. Tunggu aku.

"Iah, aku pasti menunggumu."

Setelah Kiba berkata demikian, aku tersadar kembali. Ternyata aku sudah berada di dekat rumah mungil.

Tapi tunggu sebentar, bau ini? Ini bau Kiba.

Di rumah ini ada Kiba!

Aku berlari ke rumah tersebut. Aku sudah tak sabar untuk bertemu dengannya. Tapi di sana kulihat Kiba terkulai lemas.

"Guk."

"A-a-akamaru, kau di sini. Kau menyusulku hingga kemari. Maaf aku tidak bisa menjemputmu."

Kiba berjalan ke arahku. Dan memelukku. Ini seperti mimpi, mimpi yang menjadi kenyataan.

"Mulai sekarang, kita akan terus bersama. Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu lagi." Kata Kiba masih memelukku.

Sesaat setelah ia berkata demikian, Kiba tidak sadarkan diri.

Tak ada nafasnya lagi.

Kiba aku juga sudah mencapai batasku. Benar katamu. Kita pasti selalu bersama.

**END**

**Hanyu~~ susah juga buat anjing jadi tokoh utama. Tapi akhirnya selesai juga.**

**Mohon reviewnya…**


End file.
